Le Dernier des Sanctuaires
by Emerys08
Summary: Post saison 4 - La vie au Sanctuaire n'a jamais été de tout repos et cela ne changera pas avec le Dernier des Sanctuaires. D'autant qu'il a un nouveau Directeur.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Vous ne rêvez pas, me voici repartie avec une nouvelle fic Sanctuary. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ;)

L'histoire se passe après la saison 4.

La correction est signée Azzarine qui va me suivre tout au long de cette histoire et que je remercie.

Bonne lecture

x

Chapitre 1

_La première chose dont il eut conscience fut les ténèbres, si profondes que même pour lui, il était impossible de les percer. Puis vint une odeur de poudre, de poussière et de sang. Si forte que l'on ne pouvait sentir rien d'autre. Puis il put la voir, elle était allongée à même le sol dans le tunnel, et autour d'elle des gens se battaient. Des Phénomènes et des soldats. Il se précipita en avant, il devait arriver rapidement auprès d'elle. Pour cela, il dut repousser plusieurs soldats et encaisser plusieurs balles. Le reflet de la lumière dans une lame noire fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçu avant de sentir une douleur déchirer son épaule. Il devait se dépêcher. Sans même prendre le temps de correctement assommer son adversaire, il le repoussa et continua son chemin, la lame noire fichée dans son épaule. Puis il arriva à ses cotés et se figea en plongeant son regard dans celui sans vie de la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée…_

X

Haletant, Nikola se redressa en position assise dans le canapé où il s'était endormi. Un fait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Il bascula ses jambes hors du canapé, alors que des flashs de son rêve lui revenaient à l'esprit. Non, pas son rêve, ses souvenirs. Il leva les yeux et posa son regard sur le lit à coté de lui. Avec tristesse, il contempla Helen, allongée dans le lit. Elle y était depuis prêt d'un an maintenant, maintenue en vie que grâce aux nombreux appareils auquel elle était branchée…

Il y avait deux ans de cela, Helen avait du trouvé refuge sous la surface de la Terre pour y installer son Sanctuaire, cela n'avait pas plut à tout le monde et le gouvernement américain avait décidé d'agir. Ils avaient alors envoyé une armée de dix mille hommes contre l'une des portes extérieures du Sanctuaire.

Helen s'était une fois de plus montrée têtue et imprudente. Elle était montée à la rencontre des soldats et avait été grièvement blessée par une explosion. Lorsque Nikola l'avait rejointe, elle respirait tout juste et lui avait été blessé à l'épaule par une lame noire. Ils avaient réussit à la faire évacuer et par chance elle avait survécu. Mais avant de sombrer dans le coma, elle lui avait fait promettre quelque chose. Nikola avait promis et tenait cette promesse depuis lors.

La suite ne lui apparaissait pas clairement, mais lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, il était dans la tente de commandement adverse, le sabre qui l'avait blessé un peu plus tôt dans sa main et le corps du général américain éparpillé un peu partout. Il était alors sorti et était tombé sur un vrai champ de bataille. Plus aucun soldat ne tenait debout, mais à sa grande surprise, aucun n'était mort. Puis, il s'était souvenu d'Helen, ainsi avait-il repris la direction de l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait bien vu le mouvement de recul de certain des phénomènes présents, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Bien trop inquiet pour Helen, il s'était dirigé vers William et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de la scientifique. C'est là qu'il avait appris la nouvelle : Helen n'était pas morte, mais elle n'était pas consciente non plus…

Nikola se secoua en revenant au présent et se leva. Il avait du travail à faire, beaucoup de travail pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Helen : celle de veiller sur son Sanctuaire et sur ses habitants. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu le directeur par intérim du Dernier des Sanctuaires au monde…

Le vampire se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une bonne douche bien chaude lui fit un bien fou et détendit ses muscles, il savait que dès qu'il aurait mis un pied hors de sa chambre, il ne pourrait plus souffler. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain pour prendre des vêtements propres dans son dressing et s'habilla. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un veston noir agrémenté d'une cravate feraient l'affaire.

Une fois prêt, il s'approcha du lit et tendit une main vers Helen, mais la retira rapidement. Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau et comme tous les matins, il s'occupa d'Helen, lui lavant doucement les jambes, les bras et le visage. Puis, il vérifia soigneusement que les membres de la jeune femme ne noircissaient pas, faute d'inaction. Une fois rassuré, il pratiqua les exercices qui permettraient à Helen de garder une certaine souplesse dans ses muscles. Il recouvrir finalement le corps fin de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte. La journée pouvait commencer.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, lorsqu'il posa son stylo. Nikola prit le temps de s'étirer, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'empara ensuite de son verre de vin et se leva, marchant pour dégourdir ses jambes. Son regard se posa sur son labo vide. Plus aucune expérience en cours de trainait sur les plans de travail, plus de croquis griffonnés contre le tableau blanc, plus de tiroirs débordants de pièces détachées… Tout était parfaitement rangé. Normal, avec le travail qu'il devait faire pour s'occuper du Sanctuaire, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour ses propres expériences. Il s'avança parmi les tables vides et s'approcha d'une vitrine.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, plusieurs lames de métal noir reposaient, dont celle qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule lors de la Grande Attaque. Il se souvenait encore de la surprise de tous lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie où reposait Helen avec une épaule saignant encore. Il avait vacillé quelques instants, rattrapé de justesse par William.

Il avait même du sombrer pendant quelques minutes car dans son souvenir suivant, il était allongé, torse nu, dans l'un des lits et une infirmière finissait de le recoudre. Il avait alors voulu porter la main à son visage, mais il avait du stopper son geste lorsqu'il avait noté la présence d'une perfusion reliée à une poche de sang. Il avait observé le dispositif sans vraiment comprendre, il n'en avait jamais eut besoin jusqu'à maintenant… Nikola s'était ensuite redressé et avait porté sa main à son épaule, il avait jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui pour trouver ses vêtements, mais n'avait trouvé que son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il les avait alors enfilés et s'était mis en tête de trouver Helen.

Il l'avait découverte dans un lit, un peu plus loin, William et Henry veillant sur elle. Il avait demandé des nouvelles. Et si elle n'était pas catastrophiques, elle n'était pas bonnes non plus.

Une semaine plus tard, Helen pu être transportée, ainsi l'avait-on installée à l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Sanctuaire : ses appartements.

Depuis il s'occupait d'Helen, changeant ses pansement chaque jour, la lavant et s'assurant qu'elle avait des perfusions pleines, que ce soit médicaments ou nourriture spécialisée pour les comateux. Puis, il s'occupait du Sanctuaire, faisait la paperasse, s'assurait que les sécurités mises en place tenaient le coup, s'occupait des réparations quand il y en avait et prévoyait le ravitaillement en produits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cultiver ici. Il avait des journées bien remplies, c'était le cas de le dire…

Avec un léger sourire amusé, Nikola se souvint de ses premiers jours en temps que Directeur de ce Sanctuaire. On avait frôlé le désastre, tant par son manque de pratique dans la gestion d'un Sanctuaire – dans la gestion tout court, même –, que dans le manque de confiance que les autres occupants avaient en lui. Mais il avait persisté et peu à peu Henry, puis William l'avaient aidé.

Ce ne fut qu'après un mois qu'il avait pu se concentrer sur une question qui l'intriguait : la lame noire qui l'avait blessé. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches et avait du contacter plusieurs vieilles tribus de Phénomènes qui vivaient en marge de la société, dans la forêt équatoriale. Et dans chacune des légendes qu'il avait écouté le même terme revenaient : Tueuse de démon. On lui avait alors répondu que ces armes à la lame noire avaient été forgées à partir du métal d'une comète tombée du ciel des milliers d'années auparavant. Il avait aussi apprit qu'elles étaient les seules armes capables de vraiment blesser mortellement un vampire… Et Nikola en avait fait l'expérience amère, il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Sa main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il regagnait son fauteuil avec un soupir fatigué, on était au milieu de la nuit, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le demande. Le vampire ferma les yeux doucement, pour être aussitôt assailli d'images d'Helen gisant sans vie. Il se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil et soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait un peu de repos ! Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour dans le Sanctuaire.

Il sortit de son labo et avança dans les tunnels débouchant dans plusieurs grottes aménagées différemment en fonction les besoins de chacun. Ses pas le menèrent sur la grotte qui leur servait de place de marché. Les étals étaient vides à cette heure et un silence surprenant régnait, à l'opposée de ce qui était d'habitude, un mélange d'odeurs et de couleurs, de voix de tous les timbres et de langues mixtes.

Mais ce silence fit du bien au Serbe. Il l'avait toujours aimé le silence et la solitude. Il se réfugiait en eux avant. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus, il était en permanence sollicité, en permanence dérangé pour des questions urgentes, ou non. Évidemment, il savait bien qu'il pourrait fuir, il connaissait les tunnels par cœur. Mais pour aller où ? Et surtout s'il faisait cela, alors il romprait la promesse qu'il avait fait à Helen. Et cela lui était inconcevable. Et puis le Sanctuaire sombrerait sans quelqu'un pour le maintenir à flot. Pas qu'il se vante, mais la masse de travail était telle qu'il travaillait parfois non stoppe pendant 20 heures d'affilée. Les enfants d'Helen ne tiendraient jamais un pareil rythme. Une chance qu'il soit un vampire et que le repos pouvait être en option.

Nikola parcourut encore plusieurs grottes, saluant au passage les sentinelles qui faisaient office de police dans la Sanctuaire. Celles-ci, habituées à voir le Serbe roder la nuit, le saluèrent vaguement ou, pour les plus jeunes, lui offrirent un salut militaire. Puis il regagna son labo, le traversa, et sortit de l'autre coté dans un couloir qui menait à ses appartements. Il y entra et se mit à l'aise. Il ôta son veston, défit sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise, puis il s'approcha du lit où Helen dormait encore.

-Quand vas-tu te réveiller, ma douce ? murmura le Serbe. Ta sieste commence à être longue, hein…

Il prit place sur le bord du lit et se pencha doucement vers Helen, puis avec tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit couler l'eau de la douche et profita du temps qu'elle chauffe pour ôter le reste de ses vêtements. Ensuite il s'approcha du grand miroir en pieds et s'examina. Si Helen pouvait le voir, elle lui passerait sans doute un savon. En un an, Nikola, qui n'était déjà pas bien épais avait perdu plusieurs kilos. Il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement et cela se voyait. Son regard fut cependant rapidement attiré par une ligne blanche au niveau de son omoplate droite. Une cicatrice de cinq bons centimètres de long, la seule qu'il avait par ailleurs.

Le vampire se glissa ensuite sous la douche, l'eau l'avait toujours apaisé, et lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il restait des heures sous la pluie et l'orage, mais maintenant, il n'en avait plus le loisir. Il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup sous la surface de la terre. Nikola eut un rictus moqueur à cette pensée. Il se lava rapidement puis regagna sa chambre, s'empara d'un pantalon de pyjama dans le dressing et s'installa dans le canapé. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea sur le coté, pour pouvoir observer Helen.

-Tu me manques, murmura le vampire dans le silence de la chambre, tes sourires me manquent, tes regards noirs… même nos disputes me manquent.

Il ferma les yeux en se rallongeant sur le dos, puis glissa l'un de ses bras sur son visage, dissimulant partiellement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Un an était une période très longue, du moins pour lui. Il eut un fin sourire en se souvenant de certaines de leurs rencontres.

Puis peu à peu le sommeil le gagna et il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau.

X

_Les ténèbres oppressantes l'entouraient, puis une lumière au bout d'un tunnel et une rage sourde qui troublait sa vision, transformant sa vue en un tableau de rouge. Les cris de douleur, de peur et d'agonie. L'odeur du sang, de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus entêtante. Les corps mutilés qui tombaient les uns après les autres, tel des arbres dans la plus violente des tempêtes. _

_Il voyait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, dans sa main, une lame noire dont il se servait pour trancher dans l'adversaire sans distinction de race ou de genre, avec pour seule objectif : faire couler le plus de sang possible._

_Une tente apparut soudainement, un peu plus loin, il s'y dirigea. Il savait qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. L'homme responsable de cela. Avec un grondement sourd de rage, il s'avança, mutilant les soldats qui auraient eut la bêtise, ou le courage, de s'interposer. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva devant la tente, il put y sentir la peur de son occupant. Une odeur qui lui parut délicieuse sous tous ses aspects. Il tailla dans la toile et se fraya un passage, entrant. Il trouva le général ennemi assis sur une chaise. Ce dernier se leva, une arme à la main, lorsqu'il vit son adversaire. Il leva le bras et appuya sur la détente, vidant son chargeur. Mais tout ce que Nikola put sentir fut de faibles picotements à l'endroit où les balles venaient de l'atteindre._

_Ce fut alors avec un rugissement bestial qu'il se jeta sur l'officier. Le haut gradé voulut se protéger de son bras, mais celui-ci fut coupé net par la lame noire à hauteur du biceps. Puis cette dernière s'abattit sur lui encore et encore…_

_Lorsque la rage quitta Nikola, il ne restait rien du général si ce n'est un tas de chairs sanguinolentes vaguement reconnaissables. Il s'écarta alors et son regard accrocha un miroir posé là. Au travers de celui-ci, il vit alors une créature à la peau grise foncée, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. Était-ce vraiment lui ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Nikola était dans l'une des nombreuses salles contenant un générateur. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur une planche à roulettes, glissée sous la machine. Celle-ci avait eut des ratées dernièrement et il fallait voir ce qu'il se passait avant qu'elle ne tombe en panne et ne prive le Sanctuaire d'une partie de ses protections.

Nikola lâcha un juron dans un murmure lorsqu'un peu d'huile tomba sur sa chemise. Il sortit de sous le générateur et dicta une liste de pièces, dont il aurait besoin pour complètement réparer la machine, à l'un des assistants d'Henry. Celui-ci se dépêcha de noter tout ça, sous le regard approbateur du vampire.

Nikola se releva ensuite, s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon qui trainait là et s'étira. C'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il réparait cette fichue machine. Il travaillait d'ailleurs sur un prototype de générateur à fission, mais il manquait de temps pour se pencher sérieusement sur le problème. Il fit signe à l'assistant qu'il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Ca serait à lui de fermer une fois le vampire sortit.

Nikola prit ensuite la direction de son bureau. Il allait devoir réfléchir à la réorganisation de ses priorités. Il ne savait pas combien de temps les générateurs pourraient tenir. Il allait devoir déléguer certaines de ses tâches. Du moins le temps de finir ses générateurs à fission. William pourrait sans doute s'occuper de la paperasse, ça lui libérerait pas mal de temps. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, un de ces quatre… En attendant, il avait besoin de prendre l'air aussi quitta-t-il le Sanctuaire pour aller marcher un peu en ville.

Alors qu'il passait près de la place du Marché, il perçu soudain une grande agitation. Il arrêta une sentinelle qui passait par là.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vampire.

-Il y a une bagarre sur la place, expliqua le phénomène.

Nikola se tendit, une bagarre sur une place bondée de femmes et d'enfants ? Il devait intervenir s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec beaucoup de dommages collatéraux. Il entra dans la grande grotte et vit rapidement l'attroupement. Il s'approcha et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il se figea d'effroi. Comme il l'avait craint, des innocents s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du combat. Il pouvait même voir une fillette reculer en se tenant le bras, coupé sur une bonne longueur. Et un autre enfant, sûrement son frère, se tenir entre les deux combattants, ses derniers se battant avec des épées, rien de moins ! Les deux combattants ne les voyaient donc pas ? Et personne ne s'occupait de la petite fille qui se vidait de son sang ?

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent soudain l'un contre l'autre dans un cri de guerre. L'enfant se cacha derrière ses bras, dans un vain espoir de se protéger et les badauds retinrent leur souffle. Surpris de ne pas ressentir de douleur, l'enfant leva les yeux et se figea. Nikola s'était interposé, attrapant l'une des lames à pleine main et stoppant l'autre à l'aide de son avant bras, la laissant transpercer celui-ci.

Un murmure de surprise parcourut l'assistance. Tous savaient que Tesla était leur directeur, mais très peu l'avaient vu prendre une fois part à la vie du Sanctuaire ! En général il restait dans le bâtiment principal et ne se mêlait aux autres Phénomènes que très rarement ou si les circonstances l'exigeaient, comme présentement.

-Es-tu blessé ? demanda le vampire.

L'enfant hésita puis secoua doucement la tête.

-Bien ! Alors recule.

L'enfant s'éloigna alors. Nikola qui était légèrement penché sur l'enfant se redressa, tenant toujours les deux lames. Puis d'un mouvement vif, il les arracha des mains de leur propriétaire.

-Cela suffit !

-Nous… tenta l'un des hommes.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

-Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ? cracha l'un des combattant. Retournez donc dans votre beau bureau et restez-y donc ! On n'a pas besoin de vous ici !

Nikola se tendit face au mépris qu'il distingua dans la voix du Phénomène. Il lâcha l'épée qu'il avait dans sa main et ôta d'un mouvement vif l'autre de son avant-bras. Il s'assura que les blessures se refermaient bien, puis il fit face aux deux hommes. Si l'un d'entre eux semblait vraiment désolé, l'autre paraissait s'en moquer totalement. Le vampire s'approcha de lui d'un mouvement vif et attrapa le phénomène par la gorge, l'étranglant à moitié.

-J'ai fait une promesse à une amie très chère et je tiens à la respecter jours après jours ! Ce qui aurait pu se passer aujourd'hui aurait été une rupture de ma promesse envers elle ! Et je ne permettrais pas cela !

L'homme belliqueux s'avança d'un pas dans le but évident de frapper Tesla, mais il fut arrêté par les sentinelles. Nikola, qui avait commencé à se transformer, reprit forme humaine et observa ses hommes emmener le phénomène récalcitrant. Une fois ce dernier hors de la grotte, Nikola poussa un léger soupir de lassitude, puis il reprit la direction de son labo.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, nota Will en venant à sa rencontre. Vous devriez dormir un peu…

- Vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour cela, William ? répliqua le vampire. Le Sanctuaire est grand et demande énormément de travail. Le sommeil est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre. Pas maintenant.

Puis il quitta la grotte, sans savoir que sa petite intervention allait changer bien des choses. Bien sur, tous savaient que Tesla s'occupait du Sanctuaire, mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avaient idée de la quantité de travail qu'il fallait abattre pour le maintenir en état de fonctionnement. Mais cela expliquait bien des choses, en particulier, pourquoi on voyait si peu souvent le Serbe hors de son labo. La conscience collective changea définitivement lorsque quelqu'un fit remarquer à quel point le directeur semblait fatigué malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire, et beaucoup réalisèrent qu'ils avaient toujours cru que le vampire se tournait les pouces dans le bâtiment principal à jouir des richesses du bureau directorial…

Dans le mois qui suivit, beaucoup de phénomènes observèrent alors avec attention les faits et gestes de Tesla et leur conclusion fut simple : l'homme travaillait pratiquement 24h sur 24 au maintien et à la protection du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il dormait, c'était rarement plus de deux ou trois heures de suite et les seuls moments de détente qu'il prenait était lorsqu'il s'occupait d'Helen Magnus ou qu'il se promenait dans le Sanctuaire la nuit.

En quelques semaines, le vampire, qui était auparavant une ombre, était devenu un homme respecté et apprécié pour son travail. Le Serbe ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, mais le personnel du Sanctuaire était vraiment aux petits soins avec lui.

Le vampire finissait d'installer son nouveau générateur à fission. Il lui avait fallut de nombreuses semaines et de nombreuses nuits blanches pour le mettre au point, et maintenant il finissait les derniers réglages. Le générateur à fission qu'il avait mis au point devrait être capable de générer assez d'énergie pour plusieurs siècles, le tout sans risques ou presque. Il finit de connecter les derniers câbles puis enclencha le système, d'abord à basse puissance puis à pleine puissance. Rapidement, il entendit les cris de joie et les chants des phénomènes un peu plus loin. Nikola s'assura ensuite que tout était en ordre, puis il sortit de la salle, la verrouillant avec un scanner rétinien et digital pour être sur que seul lui et Heinrich pourraient entrer dans la salle.

Le vampire regagna son labo avec un léger soupir en pensant au travail qui l'attendait encore. Il fut surprit de voir William près de son bureau. Il portait dans ses bras une pile conséquente de dossiers.

-William, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Je suis venu prendre ça, annonça Will en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête les dossiers. Vous travaillez trop Tesla. Même si je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Ca vous évite de vous mettre dans le pétrin…

A cette remarque, Nikola leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça, vous, vous aller vous reposer, déclara alors Will.

Le vampire observa le jeune homme quitter son labo avec un fin sourire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son labo était un vrai chantier depuis qu'il avait mis au point son générateur. Il ôta donc sa veste, remonta ses manches et rangea la pièce. A la fin de la journée, il se rendit dans sa chambre, brisé de fatigue mais content de lui quand même. Son inquiétude reprit cependant rapidement le dessus quand il vit qu'Helen y était toujours allongée, dormant paisiblement. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit, puis il tendit la main vers elle caressant doucement sa joue avec un tendre sourire.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place ici, murmura le vampire. Si tu voyais la manière dont les habitants du Sanctuaire me regardent, tu en serait surprise. Je semble être devenu le nouveau messie, rigola le vampire. Ce qui est assez ironique quand on pense au fait que mon peuple les avait asservis autrefois… Enfin bon ! Tu sais, le Sanctuaire a bien changé en un an, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le reconnaisse du reste… Nous avons été obligés d'ouvrir d'autres grottes et de les aménager en un temps record ! Beaucoup de Phénomènes de la surface ont trouvé refuge ici. Les choses sont différentes, je suis différent…

Nikola soupira puis se pencha sur Helen pour poser son front contre le sien.

- Réveille-toi vite, Helen. Tu me manques…

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, puis se redressa et se leva. Il ôta alors sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol avant de faire subir la même chose à son pantalon, puis il entra dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Alors qu'il était sous l'eau chaude, il prit le temps de repenser à ces dernières années. Tout avait été si vite ! Son retour auprès d'Helen, le combat contre la Kabale, sa transformation maladroite en humain puis de nouveau en vampire, la découverte de Praxis et des vampires survivants, la destruction du réseau des Sanctuaires, la création du dernier Sanctuaire dans les grottes sous la surface, l'attaque qui avait blessée Helen…

Inconsciemment, Nikola porta sa main à la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'épaule, des flashs de ce jour-là lui revinrent mais il les chassa rapidement. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, le carrelage de la douche était marqué de cinq profondes entailles. Avec surprise le vampire leva sa main devant son visage. Ses griffes étaient sorties et étaient pleines de poussière de plâtre…

Depuis ce jour-là, depuis l'attaque contre le dernier des Sanctuaires, il avait du mal à contrôler sa transformation lorsqu'il était en colère. Il avait vu les vidéos de caméra surveillance qui l'avaient filmé pendant l'attaque de l'armée américaine. Il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait devenir lorsqu'il était en colère. Après plusieurs recherches, il avait trouvé dans les anciennes archives du père d'Helen, un passage qui mentionnait cet état…

On appelait cela une « rage de sang ». Lorsqu'un vampire connaissait une crise de rage extrême, il perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même. Beaucoup de vampires avaient été tués par les siens parce qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'une de ces folies furieuses…. Selon la légende, personne ne pouvait se contenir pendant ces moments. C'était sans doute le faire qu'il n'était qu'à moitié vampire, mais de toute évidence, lui avait pu se contrôler un minimum, vu qu'aucun soldat n'était mort, hormis le général. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait découvert en cherchant un peu, aucun des soldats qu'il avait neutralisé ce jour-là n'avait pu reprendre du service…

Le vampire coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche, mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper sa serviette, il arrêta son geste. Ses griffes étaient toujours sorties. Nikola essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir se retransformer, respirant profondément, mais après trois essais, il du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y arriverait pas comme ça. Il attrapa donc sa serviette comme il pu, la noua autour de ses hanches et retourna dans la chambre. La vue d'Helen l'avait toujours calmé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se transformait et n'arrivait pas à reprendre forme humaine et d'habitude la présence d'Helen l'aidait… Mais cette fois-ci.

Il resta là, à l'observer en prenant de profondes inspirations. Helen s'était tellement battue lorsqu'ils étaient à Oxford, tous les cinq, pour qu'il ne reste pas sous sa forme de vampire en permanence… Si elle le voyait maintenant, peinant à faire rentré ses griffes, elle lui passerait sans aucun doute un sacré savon…

Nikola lâcha finalement un juron lorsqu'il comprit que, cette fois-ci, il n'arriverait pas à résoudre le problème seul. Il s'habilla donc rapidement en faisant attention à ses griffes, pour ne pas déchirer les vêtements ou se blesser, puis il quitta ses appartements. Le vampire parcourut plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte qu'il cherchait. Il frappa et eut un rictus en entendant son occupant râler que ça avait intérêt à être important.

-Tesla ? s'étonna le propriétaire de la chambre en question en ouvrant la porte.

-Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va sans doute vous surprendre, William, répondit le vampire. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide…

En disant cela, il mit sa main griffue sous les yeux du jeune homme, faisant pâlir celui-ci…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Will s'écarta pour laisser Tesla entrer dans sa chambre.

-Vous n'arrivez vraiment pas …?

-Non, fut la réponse agacée du vampire.

-Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour réapprendre à me contrôler, soupira Nikola. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir est si vous serez capable de prendre ma relève à la tête du Sanctuaire, le temps qu'il faudra.

-On fera au mieux, de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

Will se releva soudainement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Puis il prévint Henry en lui indiquant ce qui se passait et ce dont ils auraient besoin et en quelques heures, une salle spéciale fut aménagée pour que Tesla puisse réapprendre à contrôler le vampire qui était en lui. Will et Henry se tenaient à la porte de la salle dans laquelle Tesla serait enfermé, alors que ce dernier en faisait le tour. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais cela suffirait.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, Tesla ? demanda Henry.

-Oui, je ressortirais lorsque j'aurais fini. Ne venez pas me déranger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. William, je vous laisse vous occuper des soins d'Helen.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Tesla. Je vais m'en occuper.

Le vampire acquiesça et se laissa enfermer dans la salle d'entrainement. Une fois la porte scellée, il jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui. Puis il laissa le souvenir d'Helen blessée remonter à la surface conduisant à sa transformation immédiate…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, et régulièrement l'un des protégés d'Helen allait voir où en était Tesla grâce à une vitre blindée placée en hauteur par rapport à la salle. Certaines fois, ils trouvaient Tesla roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, comme en proie à une terrible souffrance d'autres fois, il sautait contre les murs, les lacerait de ses griffes, hurlait et détruisait tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Ce cas de bipolarité aigue, comme l'avait appelé Will, l'intéressait énormément mais il n'avait malheureusement absolument pas le temps d'étudier le vampire comme il le voudrait…

Jusque là, le Sanctuaire avait été plongé dans un relatif calme, hormis les brouilles habituelles des Phénomènes, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, aussi Will fut-il appelé de toute urgence un matin au saut du lit. Il se rendit dans l'une des nombreuses salles de contrôle et y trouva Henry qui pianotait à toute vitesse sur plusieurs claviers à la fois.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Will en s'approchant vivement tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Tu te souviens que Tesla avait demandé à ce que l'on surveille régulièrement la Zone 51, pour pouvoir faire face à la moindre menace ? répondit le Lupin.

-Oui… Et ?

-On vient d'avoir une alerte, nota Henry avec une mine sombre.

-C'est mauvais à ce point là ?

Le PHA ne lui répondit pas, mais il mit en marche une vidéo.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague… murmura le psychologue en regardant les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Henry…

-J'ai moi aussi pensé à une erreur mais il n'y en a pas…

Will hésita, puis il prit sa décision.

-Il faut prévenir Tesla.

-Tu crois ? hésita Henry.

-Oui, répliqua le jeune homme sans appel.

Will fit alors demi-tour pour se rendre à la salle d'entrainement de Tesla. Henry, lui, reporta son regard sur la vidéo puis, avec un soupir, il la remit en route depuis le début. Il vit alors sans difficultés six personnes apparaître dans le labo dans une grande lumière blanche qui lui était affreusement familière. Cela aurait cependant été bien moins terrifiant si ces six personnes n'avaient pas été des personnes connues, à savoir Nigel Griffith, John Druitt, James Watson, Helen Magnus, Gregory Magnus et Nikola Tesla… en personnes…

Will se tenait devant la porte fermée de la salle où s'était enfermé le vampire, il n'entendait rien provenant de l'autre coté, aussi pria-t-il pour que ce soit bon signe. D'un geste un peu fébrile, il pianota le code confidentiel sur le boitier d'ouverture près de la porte qui émit un déclic et se déverrouilla. Will pria alors furtivement pour ne pas tomber sur un vampire déchainé, même si il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit si Tesla l'attaquait…

Mais Tesla avait terminé son entrainement, depuis peu, et Will le trouva avec soulagement sous sa forme humaine, un air surpris sur le visage.

-Que se passe-t-il, William ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme observa son ainé. L'entrainement avait du être dur car le vampire ne portait plus de haut, ni chemise ni maillot, et son pantalon était troué et déchiré à maints endroits. Mais, aux yeux du psychologue, le Serbe semblait déjà plus serein et plus calme qu'avant, ce qui était en soit une bonne chose.

-Henry vient de recevoir une alerte de contrôle sur la Zone 51… annonça alors le psychologue.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles ont encore fait ? soupira le vampire. Montre-moi.

Will lui tendit une tablette sur laquelle avait été transférée la vidéo. Nikola la regarda avec attention, avant de lâcher un profond soupir agacé. Une fois encore, les "scientifiques" de la surface touchaient à ce qu'ils ne devaient pas toucher et ça allait encore être à lui de régler le problème… Comme d'habitude ! Cela devenait désagréable à la longue…

-Que l'on prépare une équipe d'intervention, ordonna le vampire en rendant la tablette à son cadet.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est prudent ? Ça pourrait être un piège… nota Will.

-Peut-être, concéda Nikola. Mais nous ne devons prendre aucuns risques. Je dois aller voir sur place, je ne peux rien faire d'ici.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vraiment… demanda alors Wiil en laissant exprès sa phrase en suspens, le regard rivé sur la vidéo mise en pause qui montrait le visage parfaitement net d'Helen et de Druitt.

-Je l'ignore… Ils portent des tenues de l'époque Victorienne, c'est sûr. Je me souviens avoir porté une tenue semblable. Mais si ils sont vraiment ceux qu'ils semblent être, alors nous avons un gros problème…

-Comment cela ? Quel genre de problème ?

Tesla regarda le plus jeune comme ils sortaient dans le couloir.

-Réfléchissez, William… fit-il. Tant qu'ils resteront ici, ils ne seront pas à leur époque et cela risque de provoquer des problèmes à la longue. Nous devons les renvoyer dans leur époque avant que leurs présences ne créent un paradoxe temporel.

Comprenant l'implication de ce que Tesla venait de lui dire, William pâlit. Il s'empara aussitôt de son talkie-walkie et demanda à Declan de préparer une équipe d'intervention rapide et de l'envoyer dans la Zone 51.

-Comment va Helen ? demanda soudain le vampire.

Will jeta un regard en coin vers Tesla. Même si le visage de celui-ci restait impassible, il savait que le vampire attendait la réponse avec une grande impatience.

-Son état reste inchangé, soupira le psychologue. Je l'ai visitée tous les jours, j'ai parlé avec elle, comme vous faites, mais rien n'a changé, elle est toujours dans un profond coma…

-Bien. Accordez-moi une petite heure William, coordonnez les choses avec Declan puis je reprendrais mon poste.

-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, Tesla.

William reprit alors la direction de son bureau, laissant le Serbe devant son labo. Nikola y entra et fut ravi de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Il traversa la salle sans s'arrêter et entra dans ses appartements. Il passa dans sa chambre et eut un léger soupir triste en constatant qu'Helen n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis qu'il l'avait laissée, plus d'un mois plus tôt. Il s'approcha du lit et se figea momentanément lorsqu'il vit un bouquet de fleurs fraiches qui n'était pas là auparavant, posé sur la table de chevet. L'œuvre de Kate sans doute, ou peut-être de Will.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et ôta son pantalon, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait puis, avec un soupir d'aise, il se glissa sous la douche. Il prit le temps de bien se décrasser, après avoir passé des semaines sans pouvoir se laver, avant de sortir et de retourner dans sa chambre, où il s'habilla d'un complet bleu ciel impeccable. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et s'assit doucement sur le rebord, tendit sa main vers le visage d'Helen et le caressa avec douceur, le frôlant du bout des doigts.

Une nouvelle menace allait frapper, mais cette fois le Sanctuaire ne sera pas le seul à être touché. Les Cinq ne faisaient pas uniquement partie de l'Histoire, ils _étaient_ l'Histoire. Qui sait ce qui arriverait s'ils n'étaient pas rapidement renvoyés à leur époque ? La trame même de l'Histoire serait modifiée, chamboulée peut-être de façon irréversible… Non, il fallait à tous prix qu'ils retournent dans le passé et accomplissent, ensemble ou séparément, les évènements que l'Histoire leur prêtait dans les livres actuels.

Avec un léger soupir, Tesla se releva et se pencha pour embrasser le front d'Helen. Il regagna ensuite son bureau où William l'attendait. Ce dernier lui fit un rapport des derniers évènements. Il fut bref, heureusement, les quinze jours d'absence de Tesla ayant été calmes. Le vampire remercia ensuite le psy pour son remplacement efficace et reprit ses fonctions de Directeur du Sanctuaire par intérim.

L'équipe de secours avait atteint la Zone 51 en quelques heures grâce à des Phénomènes doués de téléportation, comme Druitt. Ils avaient neutralisés les gardes et s'apprêtaient désormais à entrer dans l'endroit le mieux gardé au monde. D'un signe de la main, Declan, qui dirigeait cette opération, ordonna à ses hommes de forcer les portes et d'entrer, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion. Les gardes à l'intérieur furent d'une facilité déconcertante à contrôler. Declan sépara ensuite ses hommes en deux groupes, un qui libérerait les Phénomènes capturés et un autre, qu'il dirigerait, qui irait chercher les Cinq et le docteur Magnus.

Le groupe de Declan parcourut divers couloirs, tous vides, avant de tomber sur le responsable du labo. L'homme était terré dans son bureau et tremblait. Visiblement, on l'avait averti de quelque chose et cela le terrorisait littéralement. Declan s'approcha de lui, le faisant glapir de peur.

- Cinq étrangers portant des tenues anciennes sont apparus il y a quelques jours, fit-il. Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Ou-Oui, bafouilla l'homme. M-Mais ils ne sont plus là…

-Et où sont-ils ?

-L'un des hommes était un Téléporteur, ils ont disparus… bafouilla le scientifique, pâle comme sa blouse.

-Druitt les as fait sortir d'ici, comprit Declan. Il faut prévenir le Directeur. On s'en va !

Le groupe de Declan rejoignit l'autre et ils firent sortir les Phénomènes prisonniers, puis organisèrent un convoi pour ceux qui souhaitaient rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Pour ce faire, ils "empruntèrent" deux camions à la base secrète. Une fois installé dans l'un d'eux, Declan contacta le centre de contrôle du Sanctuaire, via son ordinateur portable.

-Professeur Tesla ? s'étonna l'homme de Londres. Voilà un petit moment que nous ne vous avions vu !

-Qu'elles sont les nouvelles, Declan ? abrégea immédiatement le vampire.

- John Druitt a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire sortir le groupe du labo. Ils avaient quitté la zone 51 avant notre arrivé. Dieu seul sait où ils sont maintenant…

Declan vit alors nettement l'inquiétude de Tesla sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Monsieur ?

-Avez-vous libéré les prisonniers ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Alors cette expédition n'est pas un échec total, rentrez à la maison.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Nikola observa l'écran s'éteindre, puis il ordonna à ses hommes présents au centre de rechercher les disparus à l'aide des informations que le Sanctuaire possédait dans ses archives, sur chacun des cinq membres du groupe. Henry leur construisit même un détecteur de téléportation en se servant des données que le bouclier de l'ancien Sanctuaire avait enregistré lors des téléportation de Druitt, par le passé.

Ils commencèrent donc par scanner les villes les plus proches de la Zone 51, agrandissant de cinquante kilomètres à chaque balayage. Cela allait leur prendre des heures et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'un message parvint à Tesla à peine deux heures plus tard : le FBI avait reçu le signalement de cinq personnes en tenue d'époque anglaise qui se baladaient dans les rues avec des airs effarés. Et ces rues n'étaient autres que celles de New York…

-Druitt a vu les choses en grand, nota William.

-On y va, ordonna le vampire d'une voix sombre avant de faire volte-face.

Will acquiesça et jeta un regard à Henry et à Kate, qui eux aussi attendaient les instructions. Ils allèrent se préparer. Tesla rejoignit son labo puis sa chambre. Il ôta ses vêtements de travail pour quelque chose qui lui irait mieux en cas de problème, troquant son pantalon de toile contre un en tissu plus solide, de couleur noire, et sa chemise et son gilet par un pull noir à col roulé. Il compléta sa tenue par un vaste manteau de cuir, noir lui aussi.

Il retourna ensuite dans son labo et s'approcha d'une vitrine, il l'ouvrit et en sortit le sabre qui y était exposé. Après l'avoir tiré de son fourreau pour vérifier brièvement la lame, il attacha ce dernier à sa ceinture, puis rejoignit les enfants d'Helen. Certains pourraient penser que quatre hommes seraient trop peu pour ce genre de mission, mais Nikola connaissait la valeur des protégés d'Helen, ainsi que la valeur des personnes qu'ils allaient tenter d'intercepter. Tous prirent donc la route vers la surface et plus particulièrement celle qui aboutissait à New York, déterminés à ramener les Cinq au Sanctuaire, dans un premier temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Grâce à des passages sous toute la surface du monde connu, ils ne mirent qu'une poignée d'heures pour arriver aux abords de la ville de New York.

- C'est immense… soupira Will. Comment va-t-on les retrouver ?

-Avec ça ! annonça fièrement Henry en montrant sa tablette. J'ai piraté les systèmes de vidéo surveillance de la ville, avec ça, on devrait les retrouver rapidement, crois moi !

-Partez de votre coté, indiqua alors Nikola. J'ai ma méthode et j'irais plus vite seul. Si vous les trouvez les premiers prévenez-moi, j'en ferais autant.

Ils se séparèrent alors. Rapidement Henry retrouva leur trace, malheureusement son système n'étant pas totalement au point, ils avaient les vidéo un quart d'heure après qu'elles aient été filmées. Ainsi arrivaient-ils toujours un peu en retard, mais un retard suffisant pour arriver sur les lieux après le passage des Cinq. Il leur fallut une bonne heure avant de les repérer dans une rue déserte près de Central Parc, visiblement perdus. Ils les virent s'approcher de l'entrée du parc alors qu'eux-mêmes se trouvaient au bout de la rue. Il leur fallut piquer un petit sprint et Will s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées, craignant qu'ils ne disparaissent s'il en hélait un de loin.

-Magnus, appela-t-il par reflexe quand il fut assez proche d'eux

Le petit groupe s'arrêta net et les cinq regards se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes qui s'arrêtèrent devant eux, le souffle court. Aussitôt Druitt et Tesla s'avancèrent d'un pas alors que James, Nigel et Gregory restèrent près d'Helen, aux cas où.

-Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? demanda immédiatement Druitt de manière agressive.

-On est envoyés par le Sanctuaire pour vous ramener en sécurité, annonça Will sans se démonter, même si Druitt lui avait toujours plus ou moins fait peur.

-Le Sanctuaire ? demanda Helen en s'approchant à son tour. Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Nous y travaillons et y vivons, affirma Henry. C'est un lieu où les gens comme vous, les personnes anormales, sont en sécurité. Vous devez venir avec nous.

- Anomales ? commença immédiatement Tesla, chatouilleux.

- On discutera plus tard. On doit partir le plus vite possible d'ici, fit Kate en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Nous ne sommes absolument pas en sécurité ainsi à découvert… Des gens vous cherchent probablement, suivez-nous, on vous expliquera tout plus tard.

Les hommes du XIXème siècle observèrent avec surprise la jeune femme devant eux et en particulier son accoutrement. John, qui était le plus nerveux de tous, réagit immédiatement à la tenue de Kate.

-Apprend à t'habiller correctement, catin ! aboya-t-il. Ensuite tu pourras m'adresser la parole !

Surprise, Kate jeta un coup d'œil vers Henry et Will pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris cette façon de parler anglais dépassée, puis elle s'avança à grand pas de Druitt et avant que celui n'ai put réagir, elle lui mit un violent coup de genou dans les parties. Les hommes grimacèrent, tendit que John s'effondrait à genou sur le sol.

-J'en connais un qui serait content de voir ça… marmonna Henry.

Will qui était le seul assez proche pour entendre eut un léger sourire qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer.

-De toute évidence, ils ont raison, ce monde est bien dangereux si même les femmes les plus fluettes peuvent mettre à terre un homme de bonne carrure, nota Nikola, amusé. Mes respects, Mademoiselle.

Helen ne sourit cependant pas à la remarque de son ami Serbe et elle ne s'occupa pas non plus de son fiancé à terre. Elle s'avança plutôt vers les trois jeune gens.

-Vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai travaillé pour vous pendant près de cinq ans, Kate depuis trois ans et Henry, lui, vous connaît depuis son enfance, expliqua Will. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Magnus, nous allons juste vous emmener en lieu sur… Vous pourrez nous poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez une fois là-bas.

William tendit sa main vers Helen. Cette dernière l'observa avec soin, elle nota sans mal l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Elle décida alors de lui faire en partie confiance. Pour le moment, elle ne connaissait pas ce monde, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger. Mais s'il appartenait vraiment au Sanctuaire, alors il avait le droit au bénéfice du doute. Elle lui prit alors la main, acceptant qu'il l'emmène en lieux sûrs.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, la rue fut brutalement éclairée par des lampes géantes et une véritable petite armée les encercla. Aussitôt, Will fit glisser Helen derrière lui alors qu'Henry et Kate allaient se placer à ses cotés.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voila ? Les petits protégés du Docteur Magnus ! lâcha une voix désagréable.

-Addison ! siffla Henry entre ses dents en grondant sourdement.

Mais l'homme en costume impeccable ne lui prêta pas attention, à la place, il posa son regard sur William.

-Il fut un temps où vous étiez des nôtres, William, nota-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais fait partie des vôtres, répondit le psy. Même avant de rencontrer Helen Magnus, je ne m'étais jamais vu comme l'un des vôtres.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous avez rejoint Magnus ?

-Vous ne la connaissez pas, répondit le jeune psychologue.

-Je pense que si.

Will eut un léger ricanement, même si au fond de lui il n'en menait pas large.

-Vous n'avez vu d'elle que ce qu'elle a bien voulu vous montrer, voilà tout, j'en sais sans doute plus que vous !

-Vous nous avez tout de même rejoints.

-Vous m'avez _obligé_ à vous rejoindre, ne mélangez pas tout, Addison !

-Votre loyauté…

-Ma loyauté va au Docteur Helen Magnus et au Sanctuaire et à personne d'autre ! coupa Will.

-Elle est morte ! cracha l'agent du FBI, furieux.

-Un sort que vous n'allez pas tarder à connaître si vous continuer dans cette voie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ombre postée dans la ruelle derrière Addison. Helen ne dit rien, mais elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre. L'ombre s'avança alors, stupéfiant les voyageurs du temps.

-Tesla… roucoula Addison. Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous montrer…

-Vos scientifiques ont encore joué avec une chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, on dirait, se moqua Nikola.

Il passa à coté d'Addison et s'approcha de Will.

-Ca va ? demanda le vampire.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Je les ais retrouvés depuis une bonne demi-heure, depuis je les suis.

-En attendant qu'on les retrouve, comprit le psychologue.

Le Serbe eut alors un fin sourire dont il avait le secret, puis il posa son regard sur Helen. La jeune femme semblait comme dans ses souvenirs, mais tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de qui elle était vraiment, il resterait sur ses gardes.

-Votre présence ne changera rien. Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation ! annonça soudain Addison.

Nikola et Will échangèrent un regard à cette remarque, puis le vampire s'avança alors que le jeune homme faisait reculer le plus possible les Cinq et Gregory.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur mon compte, j'imagine, en particulier parmi vos soldats, commença Nikola. N'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? grogna Addison sans se démonter.

- Vous savez se que l'on dit, toutes les rumeurs, toutes les légendes, toutes les histoires ont un fond de vérité…

Cette remarque fit s'agiter plusieurs soldats, alors que d'autres raffermissaient leur prise sur leurs armes.

- Et alors ? répéta Addison.

- Alors la rumeur de la bataille de la porte du Sanctuaire est véridique.

Cette fois-ci plusieurs soldats reculèrent tandis que d'autre baissaient leurs armes. Tout cela se déroula sous le regard surpris des Cinq. Addison, lui, eut un simple rictus. Le problème auquel il devait faire face était qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer, ses supérieurs ne le permettraient pas. Tout le reste n'était que futilité à côté.

-Mes soldats sont des hommes bien entrainés, un simple ordre de ma part et ils feront feu sur le champ, annonça-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger ni même de comprendre ce qui se passait, toujours est-il que la seconde d'avant, il fanfaronnait devant les monstres et que la seconde d'après il avait la main griffue d'un vampire autour de sa gorge. Puis une violente douleur de part et d'autre de son cou le fit haleter. Nikola l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis le relâcha. Addison ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre de faire feu mais aucun son ne sortit, seul un gargouillis inaudible.

-Comment comptez-vous donner votre ordre maintenant que j'ai sectionné vos cordes vocales ? demanda alors le vampire sur un ton moqueur.

Nikola se détourna ensuite du chef du FBI, puis il s'approcha de Will.

-Nous partons, ordonna-t-il simplement en passant à coté de son cadet.

A ce moment-là, un jeune soldat s'avança, le fusil à la main. Il tremblait légèrement de peur mais semblait déterminé.

-Je suis le plus haut gradé de ce bataillon, Monsieur, fit-il, la voix un peu tremblante. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Nous avons ordre de vous arrêter.

-Vous êtes un soldat, je suppose que vous n'avez jamais fait d'études poussées, nota le Serbe. Alors je vais vous informer de certaines choses. En un siècle et demi de vie, j'ai apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher à deux choses au risque d'en payer le prix fort : la Mort et le Temps. Celui des deux avec laquelle vos scientifiques ont joué est le Temps et si je ne répare pas rapidement vos bêtises alors les conséquences pour ce monde risquent d'être désastreuses.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais j'ai reçu des ordres, je ne peux pas m'y soustraire !

- Alors je vais devoir me battre, soupira Nikola en pivotant. Et nous savons tous les deux comment ça va se finir. Je ne vous tuerais pas, je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous, mais la plupart d'entre vous souhaiteront bientôt que je le fasse.

Nikola posa la main sur la garde de son sabre et le sorti de quelques millimètres de son fourreau.

-Refuser d'obéir à cet ordre serait vu comme un acte de désertion, souffla le soldat.

-Dans ce cas choisissez ! lâcha Nikola d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. Vous avez le choix entre être condamné comme déserteur, avoir une peine de prison et être radié de l'armée ou passer le restant de vous jours allongé dans un lit ou assis dans un fauteuil, incapable de vous lever, incapable de tendre le bras, incapable de prendre dans vos bras une personne qui vous est chère ! A vous de choisir, messieurs ! Aller ! Choisissez !

Les soldats hésitèrent et échangèrent des regards inquiets pendant que leur chef, un mouchoir noué autour de la gorge, s'ingéniait à prononcer des mots inaudibles. Tous avaient entendu parler bien sur des soldats qui étaient revenus après la bataille de la Porte du Sanctuaire. Après cet événement, très peu d'entre eux avaient étés en mesure de remarcher sans boiter, pour ceux qui arrivait à marcher, et aucun n'avait pu reprendre du service …

Une arme fut soudain jetée au sol dans un fracas métallique.

-Soldat ? s'étonna un officier. Reprenez votre arme immédiatement !

-Désolé, Capitaine, mais ma petite-amie va accoucher et je veux être capable de prendre mon fils dans mes bras, fit le soldat en reculant, penaud.

Une autre arme fut alors posée, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que tout le bataillon soit désarmé et ne recule, les mains levées. Nikola salua alors le Capitaine et fit demi-tour en entrainant avec lui les Voyageurs du Temps. Ces derniers suivirent le petit groupe avec une certaine réserve. Helen, elle, observa avec attention la version future de son ami serbe. Elle était capable de voir de la tristesse et de la douleur dans le regard de ce Nikola. Par quoi son ami avait-il du passer pour en arriver là ? Elle finirait bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Nikola avançait dans les rues sombres de la ville. Il était suivi par les trois protégés d'Helen et par les visiteurs du passé. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient être, mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas passé des tests, le vampire resterait méfiant vis-à-vis d'eux. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de William ou d'Henry, qui étaient en train de répondre avec enthousiasme aux questions de leurs invités. Seule Helen restait silencieuse, mais Nikola pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

Il savait qu'il avait changé en un siècle, la gestion du Sanctuaire l'avait aussi beaucoup changé, ça l'avait poussé à voir plus loin que sa petite personne…

Le vampire s'engagea dans une rue malfamée. Les Cinq et Gregory étaient bien trop reconnaissables à cause de leurs vêtements démodés pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer dans les avenues plus fréquentées. Ils parcoururent donc plusieurs rues jusqu'à trouver une gare. Ils passèrent par derrière et trouvèrent rapidement un train de marchandises qui pourrait les conduire hors de la ville.

Nikola usa de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir le cadenas qui était posé sur les portes d'un des wagons, puis il aida les protégés d'Helen à monter avant de laisser John aider sa fiancée à en faire autant. Une fois les hommes montés dans le wagon, Nikola les suivit et il referma les portes, remettant en place le cadenas. Puis il s'assit, vite imité par les protégés d'Helen et ils attendirent.

Helen et les autres voyageurs du temps regardèrent autour d'eux et s'assirent sur des caisses en bois, après les avoir sommairement nettoyées avec leur mouchoir. Helen leva rapidement les yeux vers Nikola, celui du présent, pas le sien, et l'observa avec attention. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol contre la paroi du wagon. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la paroi et avait fermé les yeux. Un coup d'œil vers « son » Nikola l'informa que la version future du vampire s'embêterait beaucoup moins avec les convenances…

Le vampire lui aussi semblait plus vieux, ce qui était surprenant pour elle qui côtoyait quotidiennement la version plus jeune. Il semblait également marqué par la vie qu'il avait du avoir. Malgré l'apparent calme, il semblait aussi sur ses gardes, tendu, comme si on allait l'attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui était peut-être vrai si ce qu'elle avait vu de ce monde était quotidien… Tellement de violence, tellement de sauvagerie… C'était incompréhensible dans un monde qui lui semblait si évolué ! Mais pourtant…

Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que le train ne se mette en branle et que le silence ne soit meublé par les bruits sourds des roues sur les rails et le crissement de freins. Rapidement chacun s'installa le plus confortablement possible, pour la suite du voyage. Les mouvements du train réussirent assez rapidement à endormir les trois jeunes gens qui avaient interpelé les Cinq et Gregory Magnus, ce soir. Les six voyageurs du temps, eurent par contre plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Helen posa un regard sur le vieux Nikola avant de regarder le plus jeune, cherchant à les comparer tout les deux et essayant de voir ce que son ami pensait de sa version plus âgée.

- Il est différent, nota soudain James dans un murmure.

- Il est plus vieux, c'est tout, répondit John avec un reniflement.

- Nikola, comment allez-vous ? demanda alors Helen avec sollicitude.

- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, répondit évasivement le jeune vampire.

- Ce monde est bien différent de ce que j'imaginais, soupira Nigel.

- On aurait pu penser que l'évolution de l'être humain aurait conduit à moins de sauvagerie… approuva James.

-Ca n'est de toute évidence pas le cas, nota Grégory.

- Pas vraiment, remarqua une voix depuis l'autre coté du wagon.

Le vieux Nikola ouvrit les yeux et les vrilla du regard.

- Les Phénomènes comme nous sont obligés de se cacher de nos jours, plus qu'à l'époque victorienne. Car de nos jours, ils sont chassés, comme de simples bêtes. Chassés puis étudiés, disséqués…

Les Cinq se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

- Et le Sanctuaire ? demanda Grégory avec une certaine inquiétude. Il ne sert à rien ?

- Si, mais nous avons été obligé de le cacher également, il est à présent hors la loi et toute personne surprise à aider le Sanctuaire ou des Phénomènes est arrêtée.

- Et que nous est-il arrivé ? demanda James curieux.

Nikola les observa avec un calme qui les surpris tous, puis son regard se fit plus acéré.

- J'ignore encore qui vous êtes… lâcha-t-il.

- Nikola, tenta Helen.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, vous pourriez être des ennemis du Sanctuaire qui auraient prit cette apparence pour me tromper. N'attendez pas de moi que je vous dévoile les secrets du Sanctuaire avant d'être sur de vos identités.

- C'est compréhensible, approuva Grégory tout en jetant un coup d'œil d'avertissement en direction des jeunes amis de sa fille.

Tous se réinstallèrent alors correctement dans le wagon. Et le seul mouvement qui fut perçu avant la fin du voyage, fut un frisson de froid de Kate. Le vampire se redressa légèrement et ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de regagner sa place, sous le regard surpris des Cinq.

Après un très long voyage, le train arriva finalement dans une petite gare de campagne. Nikola, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de tout le voyage, jeta un coup d'œil par la petite ouverture près de la porte, et voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit, il alla réveiller les enfants d'Helen.

De nouveau, il fit usage de son pouvoir sur les métaux pour ouvrir le cadenas, puis tous sortir dans la fraicheur de l'aurore. Les enfants mal réveillés, baillèrent en se frottant les yeux, et Nikola savait d'expérience qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eut leur dose de caféine. Ces américains !

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la rue principale de la petite ville où le train venait de s'arrêter et surtout son petit café-restaurant. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et Will et Henry allèrent directement au bar pour commander à boire et de quoi manger. Nikola s'était installé au bout de la table pour avoir une vue sur tout le café, ce que remarquèrent immédiatement James et Helen. Avec une certaine inquiétude, ils observèrent le vampire se comporter comme s'ils étaient en territoire ennemi.

- Nikola ? demanda doucement Helen. Est-ce que nous sommes en danger ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous le sommes dans une si petite ville, mais je préfère être prudent.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nigel.

- Parce que si vous êtes vraiment ceux que vous prétendez être, alors il ne doit rien vous arriver.

Nigel acquiesça puis il se réinstalla dans le fond de la banquette en simili cuir rouge et William et Henry revinrent au même moment avec des assiettes et des tasses. Ils posèrent le tout sur la table sous le regard septique des voyageurs du passé. Nikola se contenta de prendre une tasse dans laquelle une tranche de citron flottait. Il grimaça doucement au goût infect, mais il préférait encore cela au gout du café. Il observa, non sans amusement, les Cinq hésiter à manger alors que les protégés d'Helen attaquaient leur repas avec appétit.

Ils étaient installés depuis une petite heure lorsque la serveuse revint vers eux.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, merci, répondit Will.

- Moi je reprendrais bien une tasse de café, fit Henry en levant la tête de son assiette.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Kate.

- Et vous, Monsieur ? demanda la serveuse à Nikola en rougissant furieusement.

- Rien, merci.

La jeune femme repartit sous le regard amusé des protégés.

- Vous avez une touche, mec, remarqua Henry avec un léger rire.

- Dommage pour elle, elle n'a aucune chance, renchérit Will.

Nikola se contenta de répondre à cette taquinerie par un fin sourire dont il avait le secret.

Ils finirent ensuite leur repas puis se levèrent de table. Nikola laissa quelques billets sur la table et ils sortirent. Les six voyageurs du temps étaient restés silencieux durant toute la pause déjeuner et là encore, quand ils quittèrent le petit café-restaurant, seuls William et Nikola parlèrent.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Will.

- Il y a une entrée pas loin d'ici, répondit Nikola.

Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à étudier l'agencement du Sanctuaire pour la mise en place de sécurités, pour en connaître tout ses accès, même les mieux dissimulés.

- Il va falloir marcher un peu, par contre, prévint le Serbe.

Ils avancèrent alors le long de la grande rue puis s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt qui entourait la petite ville. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un petit sentier de terre qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-bois.

Rapidement il devint évident que les robes de l'époque victorienne n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour les balades en forêt autre qu'à cheval. La large robe d'Helen s'accrochait à de nombreuses branches basses, si bien que Kate resta tout le temps auprès d'elle pour l'aider à se dégager, non sans pester en silence, bien évidemment.

Après de longues minutes de marche, sinon une heure, le groupe arriva enfin en terrain dégagé, sur un segment du sentier qui donnait sur une pente rocheuse. Soudain, Nikola entendit une pierre se détacher, il se retourna et vit Helen glisser et tomber hors du sentier. Sans se poser plus de questions, il s'élança dans la pente rocheuse, glissant sur la pierre et réussit de justesse à attraper Helen par la taille, usant de ses griffes pour arrêter leur course.

- Helen ! appela alors la voix de John comme tout le monde se précipitait au bord du sentier.

La jeune femme, qui s'était instinctivement agrippée à Nikola, se détacha doucement et rassura son fiancé d'un sourire.

- Tesla ? Vous allez pouvoir remonter ? demanda Will en s'approchant avec précaution du bord.

Le vampire jeta un regard sur la pente raide devant lui et grimaça doucement.

- Ca devrait aller.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme, s'excusant au passage, puis il ôta ses griffes de la roche pour les planter rapidement un peu plus haut. Ensuite il chercha des prises pour ses pieds. Manœuvre facilitée par sa force vampirique qui lui permettait de creuser dans la roche sans trop de difficulté. Il lui fallut cependant un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement atteindre le sentier. Aussitôt, John s'empara avec possessivité de sa fiancée et l'éloigna du vampire. Il vérifia ensuite rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien sous le regard inquiet du reste de son groupe.

- Tesla ? fit alors la voix de Will.

Aussitôt toute l'attention se porta sur le vampire qui était assis sur un rocher en face de la pente. Il prenait de grandes inspirations et Helen remarqua rapidement que ses griffes étaient toujours sorties. Elle voulut s'avancer, mais le bras de John l'arrêta. Elle observa alors son vieil ami avec inquiétude et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que les griffes du vampire se rétractent. A ce moment là, Will, qui avait gardé une distance de sécurité, s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tesla. Ils échangèrent un regard et Nikola se leva avant de reprendre la tête du groupe.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Nikola fut rejoint par Grégory.

- Allez vous bien ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Ca va.

- Vous sembliez avoir du mal à vous contrôler tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien dont vous devez vous inquiéter, Magnus, rassura le Serbe.

Le Directeur du Premier Sanctuaire posa alors sa main sur son bras, attirant la pleine attention du Serbe.

- Votre manque de contrôle est-il une menace pour ma fille ?

- Helen est celle qui à le moins de choses à craindre, répondit Nikola.

Grégory l'observa pendant encore quelques minutes, puis il vit la lueur dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et fut rassuré. L'affection que le vampire éprouvait pour sa fille était toujours là.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de marcher qu'une petite heure plus tard, à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous rapidement, et quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

- Bienvenue devant l'une des portes du Dernier des Sanctuaire ! fit alors Nikola de façon solennelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Nikola s'approcha de la porte et posa simplement sa main dessus. Il savait qu'il pourrait désactiver le système de sécurité et ouvrir la porte de cette manière. Bien sur il y avait d'autres moyens pour l'ouvrir : un lecteur d'empreintes et un scanner rétinien. Mais, ignorant toujours qui étaient réellement ses invités, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il envoya donc une légère onde électromagnétique à travers le système et la porte s'ouvrit en silence. La suite du voyage fut plus calme, les tunnels étant suffisamment large pour qu'Helen n'accroche pas sa robe de partout.

Ils arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard devant un grand bâtiment fait d'acier et de verre. Les voyageurs eurent d'ailleurs des exclamations surprise à cela et Nigel s'inquiéta même de la solidité de l'édifice, mais Nikola n'y prêta pas attention, laissant le soin aux protégés de répondre. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans ce qui s'avérait être un poste de contrôle.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et furent aussitôt assaillis par une équipe d'infirmières et de médecins. William rassura aussitôt les voyageurs en leur expliquant qu'il ne leur serait fait aucun mal mais que l'enregistrement et le bilan de santé étaient des étapes nécessaires avant d'entrer au Sanctuaire.

Helen fut alors séparée des garçons et fut emmenée dans une pièce adjacente. L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle la rassura d'un sourire.

- Je peux comprendre pour le bilan de santé, commença Helen. Mais pourquoi enregistrer les Phénomènes qui vivent ici ?

- C'est rare, mais il arrive parfois des accidents et dans ces moments-là, la base de données nous est utile, que ce soit pour déterminer qui est manquant ou pour trouver rapidement un phénomène capable d'aider, expliqua la jeune femme.

L'infirmière lui fit alors passer plusieurs tests, elle vérifia sa tension, la pesa, la mesura, vérifia l'état de ses yeux et son audition.

- Je vais devoir vous faire une prise de sang, annonça la jeune femme en revenant près d'Helen avec une seringue.

- Pourquoi ?

Helen n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée.

- Pour voir si vous transportez des maladies ou si vous avez des carences.

L'infirmière la rassura d'un nouveau sourire, mais ne mentionna pas le dernier test qui serait pratiqué sur le sang, un test ADN demandé par la professeur Tesla. Elle prit plusieurs tubes de sang et sortit de la salle, laissant la jeune voyageuse se rhabiller tranquillement.

Nikola était resté dans la salle principale et observait les voyageurs subir les tests à leur tour. Le vampire pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de John, et son "ami" téléporteur semblait furieux contre lui. Sans doute à cause de ce que s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Qu'importe, l'opinion de John vis-à-vis de lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se rappelant le bon vieux temps et plus particulièrement ces moments rares mais bénits, où il avait put être seul avec Helen.

- Directeur ?

Le vampire reprit ses esprits et jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière en chef de ce service, elle lui tendait une tablette qu'il prit sans attendre. Il jeta un rapidement coup d'œil au résultat et se tendit sous le regard inquiet des protégés.

- C'est mauvais à ce point ? demanda Henry.

_Très_, songea le vampire.

Il avait vraiment affaire aux Cinq de l'époque victorienne et à Grégory Magnus.

Henry ne recevant pas de réponse, jeta un coup d'œil sur la tablette par dessus l'épaule de Nikola et grimaça en arrivant aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Étant fan de Science-fiction, il avait déjà entendu parler de paradoxe temporel et des problèmes que cela pouvait apporter.

- On va devoir régler le problème rapidement, marmonna le jeune PHA.

- Retournez au centre de contrôle, Heinrich, et piratez le système de la Zone 51. Essayez d'en savoir le plus possible sur leurs expériences, ordonna soudain Nikola.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Tesla, assura le jeune loup avant de sortir de la salle.

- William ?

- Je m'occupe de les installer dans l'aile des invités, répondit le psy.

- Non dans celle des résidents, le plus près possible de mon laboratoire. Ils doivent être gardés en lieux sûrs le plus possible. Kate ?

- Tesla ?

- Prévenez Declan, qu'il affecte des sentinelles à leur protection.

- J'y vais, fit Kate en partant à son tour, vite suivie par Will.

Nikola observa pendant quelques secondes l'endroit où étaient partis les enfants, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il reporta son attention sur ses invités. Helen était revenue auprès de son fiancé et ils discutaient ensemble. Le vampire soupira doucement. Comme si il n'avait pas suffisamment de travail comme cela, il fallait que ces abrutis de la surface en rajoute !

- Alors ? demanda Grégory en le voyant venir auprès d'eux. Sommes-nous vraiment ceux que vous pensez que nous sommes ?

- Il semblerait, répondit le vampire. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure.

- Vous avez fait votre devoir, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Le vampire acquiesça puis, d'un mouvement de la main, il invita les Cinq et Grégory à le suivre. Leurs chambres devaient être prêtes maintenant. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et empruntèrent un autre tunnel moins sombre que celui qu'il avait prit pour venir. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur une grotte immense. Helen fut émerveillée en débouchant dans la grotte remplie d'arbres fruitiers. Ils s'avancèrent sur un chemin qui serpentait entre les jeunes arbres. Helen se rapprocha alors de Nikola avec un léger sourire émerveillé.

- C'est merveilleux, souffla-t-elle.

Nikola lui rendit son sourire avant d'observé les alentour à son tour.

- Je crains de ne pas être à l'origine de cela, répondit modestement le vampire.

- Qui alors ?

- Helen.

La jeune femme observa avec une certaine surprise le sourire triste de son vieil ami.

- Nikola ? demanda Helen en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami pour attirer son attention. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Le vampire n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir ce qu'Helen voulait savoir.

- Nigel, James et John sont mort. En se qui concerne Grégory, je n'ai aucune certitude…

- Et Helen ? demanda John.

- Elle est toujours en vie, bien sûr.

Le Serbe restait vague dans ses réponses pour éviter de créer un paradoxe. Mais apparemment, sa réponse concernant Helen n'était pas au goût de John.

- Si elle n'est pas morte, alors où est-elle ? C'est elle qui devrait être à la tête du Sanctuaire.

- C'est pas l'heure, répondit Nikola.

John, qui commençait à perdre patience, s'avança à grand pas vers le vampire et l'agrippa par le col.

- Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal… gronda John.

Un éclat de rage apparut dans le regard du vampire et avant que John n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol avec ses bras bloqués dans son dos. Nikola lui avait fait une clé de bras et l'avait immobilisé rapidement posant un genou sur le dos du téléporteur pour l'immobiliser complètement.

- Moi, gronda le vampire. Lui faire du mal…. De nous deux, John, je suis celui qui à le moins blessée Helen. Alors, te conseille vivement de faire très attention à ce que tu dis !

John grimaça comme la prise du vampire se raffermit sur son bras, puis il essaya de se téléporter, s'attirant un léger rire du vampire.

- Nous sommes entourés par des pierres magnétiques. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir ici.

Il raffermit encore sa prise sur le bras de John, jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée sur son épaule ne l'arrête. Il leva les yeux et foudroya William du regard.

- Calmez-vous, Tesla.

Le vampire fronça les yeux sans comprendre puis il suivit le regard du protégé d'Helen. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il senti l'odeur du sang. Il s'écarta alors vivement de John et jeta un regard à sa main où ses griffes étaient sorties. Il recula entre les arbres, le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur son coté vampirique. Pendant se temps, Will s'était accroupi près de Druitt et avait remonté sa manche pour constaté les dégâts.

- C'est peu profond, fit Will en faisant signe à une équipe médicale. Vous avez de la chance.

- De la chance ! cracha John. Il aurait put me tuer !

- Non, aucune chance, Tesla sait qu'il est important que vous rentriez en un seul morceau.

- Il est dangereux, nota James.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Will en se relevant.

- D'Helen, répondit Nigel. Nous voulions savoir où elle était et Nikola est resté très vague.

- Oui, Magnus est un sujet sensible avec Tesla.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Grégory, inquiet.

- Elle est dans le coma, répondit le jeune homme après une hésitation, ça va faire un an maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir John.

- Il y a eut une attaque et Magnus a été blessée, Tesla n'a pas put arriver à temps auprès d'elle et je pense qu'il s'en veut pour ça.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard en direction de l'endroit où était partit le vampire. Il avait un léger air triste sur le visage.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Helen en s'approchant de Will.

- Depuis que Magnus est tombée dans le coma, il a parfois du mal à se contrôler. Et ça n'est pas toujours évident pour lui ici. Gérer le Sanctuaire lui a demandé beaucoup de sacrifices.

- Alors pourquoi il s'en occupe ? demanda Nigel.

- Parce qu'il l'a promis, répondit Will avec un léger sourire.

Puis il guida les invités vers leurs chambres, il devait laisser un peu de temps à Nikola pour qu'il retrouve tout son contrôle.

Helen jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers les arbres avant de suivre le jeune homme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ce soir, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon des appartements de Grégory pour pouvoir discuter de leur journée. Les Cinq avaient en effet visité l'ensemble des installations pendant que le vieux lord, lui, avait préféré s'installer à la terrasse d'un petit café sur la place du marché, profitant des rires et de la bonne humeur ambiante.

- Cette endroit est remarquable, fit Helen.

- Ce qui est remarquable c'est qu'il tienne toujours debout, grommela John de mauvaise foi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être maitrisé par le vampire quelques heures plus tôt, et la douleur lancinante de son poignet était un rappel constant de sa défaite.

- Nikola s'en sort très bien, répondit doucement Grégory. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un ami de ma fille.

Le vieux Lord jeta un regard à la version plus jeune de l'actuel directeur de Sanctuaire. Mais il trouva celui ci plongé dans ses pensées depuis l'altercation entre John et le directeur du Sanctuaire. Le jeune vampire, lui avait bien vu les différences qui s'étaient opérées chez lui. Bien sur, tout le monde les avait vues. Mais lui savait comment il était vraiment sans son masque d'arrogance et d'orgueil et il se doutait des sacrifices qu'il aurait à faire pour devenir l'homme qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui.

- Nikola, appela la voix douce d'Helen.

Le vampire releva les yeux, pour voir que toute l'attention était tournée vers lui. Il voyait dans le regard d'Helen de l'inquiétude et dans ceux des autres de la curiosité, teinté fortement par de la colère dans le cas de John. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le vampire se leva et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas. Il se sentait étouffé dans le petit salon et il avait besoin d'air.

Ignorant encore beaucoup de choses sur l'agencement du Sanctuaire, il ne prit aucun itinéraire précis, laissant ses jambes le mener au gré de leurs envies.

Le Sanctuaire était plutôt calme à cette heure de la soirée, aussi il ne croisa pas grand monde, et au bout d'une petit heure d'errance, il déboucha sur un point d'observation en hauteur par rapport à la place du marché. Mais il n'était pas la première personne à être arrivée, une autre était déjà appuyée contre la barrière de protection et observait les phénomènes mener leur vie en contrebas. Le jeune Serbe s'approcha et vint à son tour s'accouder à la barrière, sans accorder un regard à sa version plus âgée.

Ils restèrent côte à coté pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un phénomène ne s'avance vers eux. Il salua le directeur et lui tendit une tablette. Tesla prit connaissance de son contenu et donna des directives. Apparemment l'un des barrages avait des problèmes et il fallait modifier certains réglages. Le phénomène écouta avec attention les instructions données, puis il salua de nouveau et s'en alla au pas de course, alors que Tesla reprenait sa place contre la barrière.

- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Nikola.

Son aîné n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Parce qu'Helen me l'a demandé.

- Tu aurais pu refuser.

Le léger rire de Tesla lui fit comprendre que sa proposition était insensée.

- Tu n'as jamais rien pu lui refuser, répondit Tesla. Et ça ne changera jamais vraiment.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda alors Nikola.

- Son état est stable, mais elle refuse de se réveiller. Et plus elle reste dans le coma plus c'est dangereux pour elle. Mais elle est en sécurité, personne ne peut plus l'atteindre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et les deux vampires retournèrent à leur contemplation.

Ce furent des gloussements et de légers rires qui attirèrent de nouveau l'attention des deux vampires vers l'un des tunnels. Tesla se redressa et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être couché à cette heure-ci, jeune gens ? demanda le directeur.

Des enfants sortirent alors du tunnel et s'approchèrent des deux vampires avec hésitation. Ils les observèrent avec dans le regard une touche de fascination en voyant les deux hommes qui était identiques.

- Il est tard, remarqua Tesla.

Le plus jeune vampire l'observa avec surprise. Il savait qu'il avait changé, mais il n'avait jamais pu supporter les enfants, or sa version plus âgée semblait remarquablement à l'aise avec eux. Le jeune Nikola observa son aîné s'approcher des enfants et discuter avec eux, les écoutant lui raconter leur journée sans perdre patience et s'énerver.

Le jeune vampire se tendit alors qu'une pensée qui lui semblait terrifiante traversa son esprit. Était-il devenu père ?

L'aîné finit d'écouter les enfants et leur ordonna ensuite d'aller au lit. Il avait comprit à la longue que les enfants étaient plus faciles à gérer si on les écoutait. Une fois ses derniers partis, il posa son regard sur son cadet et eut un rictus en voyant la tension dans ses épaules. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi son cadet avait pensé et cela l'amusa au plus haut point.

- Tu... ?

- Non, mais il y a beaucoup d'enfants ici, j'ai du apprendre à faire avec.

Le jeune Nikola acquiesça, semblant tout de suite plus soulagé. A ce moment là, Henry arriva, essoufflé.

- Tesla, on a réussit à craquer les dossiers ultra confidentiels de la Zone 51.

- J'arrive, Henry. Tu devrais retourner auprès des autres, Helen va s'inquiéter, rajouta-t-il en direction de sa jeune version.

Puis il suivit Henry dans les couloirs, ce dernier lui expliquant comment il était parvenu à entrer dans le seul système qui résistait encore à leurs attaques, du moins jusqu'à présent, mais il ne révéla pas ce qu'il avait trouvé. La mine sombre d'Henry inquiéta le Directeur, ça n'était pas bon en général lorsqu'Henry perdait son enthousiasme.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de contrôle et Tesla s'avança aussitôt vers l'écran de contrôle géant présent dans la pièce et se figea en voyant les divers documents qui y étaient affichés.

- Les imbéciles ! gronda le vampire.

- Est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda Henry. Je veux dire…

- Le noyau de faille que j'ai créé était composé de plusieurs failles différentes, celle que vous avez empruntée était une faille spéciale, qui vous a déplacés dans l'espace, celle que nos invités ont empruntée devait être une faille temporelle.

- Et c'est dangereux pour eux ou pour vous ? demanda le PHA.

- Oui, deux personnes d'un temps différent ne peuvent partager le même espace temps trop longtemps. Je vais devoir trouver rapidement un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux. Envoyez toutes les informations qui vous sembleront pertinente sur ma tablette, Heinrich.

- Ok, Tesla.

Pendant ce temps, Nikola était retourné dans ses appartements et s'était installé dans le large canapé avec un léger soupir. Ce petit voyage forcé était en train de remettre en question la manière dont les autres le voyaient. Ils pouvaient voir l'homme qu'il était capable de devenir et il avait senti peser sur lui le regard de Grégory plus d'une fois.

De légers coups frappés à la porte le tira de ses réflexions, il se leva et rajusta rapidement sa tenue avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Helen ?

-Vous êtes parti précipitamment tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous allez bien, Nikola. Après tout vous devez être celui que la situation gêne le plus.

- Je vais bien, rassura le vampire.

Il s'écarta doucement, proposant implicitement à Helen d'entrer, mais la jeune femme refusa avec un doux sourire. Elle souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à son ami et rejoignit ses propres appartements.

Tesla pénétra dans son laboratoire avec un lourd soupir, la situation n'était pas au mieux, mais maintenant, il avait une indication sur ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses. Il traversa son labo et se rendit dans ses appartements.

Il s'approcha du lit et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la jeune femme qui y était allongée. Il savait que la présence de leurs visiteurs du passé aurait des conséquences pour lui mais aussi pour Helen et il était plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et posa sa main sur la joue de son amie, avant de la poser sur son front avec douceur. Son état semblait toujours stable, mais Nikola ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Helen, réveille-toi, murmura le vampire doucement.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le vampire s'écarta puis alla se détendre un petit quart d'heure sous l'eau chaude, puis, une fois prêt, il retourna dans son labo et étudia les plan qu'Henry lui avait envoyés, essayant de voir ce que ces imbéciles de la Zone 51 avaient trafiqué avec son invention.

Il passa le restant de la nuit à essayer de comprendre les modifications qui avaient été effectuées sur son invention. Et dire qu'il avait bien spécifié dans son rapport qu'une telle expérience ne devait plus jamais être tentée !

Rapidement son laboratoire fut rempli de grande feuilles A0 pleines de calculs tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Renvoyer les Cinq et Grégory par une faille serait compliqué, voir très compliqué. Il se redressa de sur sa feuille et s'étira.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers la bouteille de vin posée sur son bureau dans le but de s'en resservir un verre, mais il arrêta son geste en s'apercevant que la bouteille était vide. Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce attenante à son labo. Helen lèverait sans doute les yeux au ciel en voyant que cette pièce, qui à la base devait servir de pièce de stockage, avait été aménagée en cave à vins. Il entra dans la pièce et déambula parmi les étagères pour trouver la bonne bouteille.

- Nikola ? appela soudain une voix depuis l'entrée de la salle.

Le vampire s'empara d'une bouteille et se dirigea vers la porte. James l'y attendait. Le Serbe eut un sourire en le voyant.

- Ainsi c'est toi qui es venu. Tu n'es pas la première personne que je m'attendais à voir.

Le détective s'écarta pour laisser passer son ami et le suivit lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau.

- Je pense au contraire être la meilleure personne pour vous parler. Helen ne sait pas vraiment comment vous aborder et John est furieux. Le Docteur Magnus est simplement ravi de voir que le Sanctuaire est toujours debout et Nigel rage parce qu'il ne peut pas échapper à la surveillance de vos gardes.

- Je connais chacun d'entre vous et chacun de vos pouvoirs. Bien sur que Nigel ne peut pas échapper à mes sentinelles.

James l'observa pendant quelques instants puis il eut un léger rire.

- Qui aurait cru que de nous tous vous seriez celui qui dirigerait un jour le Sanctuaire ?

Puis le détective repris son air sérieux.

- Où est-elle, Nikola ?


End file.
